HIGHLIGHT
by TanpaNama52
Summary: Mereka pernah menjalin hubungan. Hanya hubungan status tanpa cinta. Lalu berpisah karena kesalahpahaman, mereka kemudian bertemu kembali tetapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengenali sang mantan karena penampilannya. Akankah kesalahan yang Mingyu lakukan dulu mampu ia perbaiki? Bad Summary, Meanie Couple, MinWoo couple and other cast! Let's chek it out. DLDR!
1. PROLOG

"Jeon Wonwoo! Berhenti!" Kepalan tangan _namja_ itu melayang di udara mendengar suara yang baru saja menghentikannya. Ia berbalik setelah menghempaskan _namja_ yang sudah tidak berdaya dibawahnya. Wajahnya juga penuh luka walau tidak sebanyak luka lawannya. Ia tersenyum miring melihat sang ketua osis yang juga sekaligus juniornya itu, satu tingkat dibawahnya. Orang yang baru saja menghentikannya.

Wonwoo membersihkan pakaiannya dari beberapa rumput yang menempel karena pergumulannya dengan lawannya sebelumnya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu hingga lengannya tertahan oleh sang ketua osis. " _Mwo_?"

"Mau sampai kapan _Seonbae_ akan seperti ini?" Wonwoo kembali tersenyum miring. Sekarang _namja_ itu malah berbicara formal padanya. Wonwoo menghempaskan tangannya kemudian berdiri dengan benar di depan sang ketua osis.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Kim Mingyu!" Ujar Wonwoo sambil menyeringai namun sang ketua osis hanya diam membiarkan Wonwoo pergi dari hadapannya. Hingga detik berikutnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil mengubah raut wajah Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku punya syaratnya."

Dan seringai itupun menghilang dari wajah Wonwoo.

 **Highlight**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : BxB, YAOI, Shonen-** _ **Ai,**_ _ **SO GO OUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT**_ **.**

 **Desclaimer : Seventeen belong to Plediz Ent. Their parents, and their own. Saya hanya pinjam nama untuk mendukung karakter dalam cerita.** _ **But this story is mind.**_

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Words :**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

Kejadian itu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, dimana Mingyu akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta Wonwoo. Namun seperti pemikiran Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya sekedar menerima tanpa perasaan sama sekali. Tidak ada kencan ataupun kata-kata manis, hanya sebuah pernyataan dan juga sebagai— _teman ranjang_. Hanya sebuah status yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan.

Wonwoo menghela nafas sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang mengeluarkan uap dingin karena saat ini memang sedang musim dingin. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Rasanya ia ingin tidur untuk selamanya tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kalau ia masih punya tanggung jawab. Adiknya— _Jeon Jungkook_.

Sebenarnya selain karena ia memang menyukai _hobae_ nya, Wonwoo mendapatkan keuntungan lain kalau ia menjadi kekasih Mingyu. Tidak akan ada lagi yang berani mengganggunya karena ia bekerja paruh waktu di bar. Banyak yang mengira kalau dirinya bekerja di sana untuk menjual diri tapi mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang terjadi termasuk Mingyu sendiri. Bukannya Wonwoo tidak ingin menjelaskan, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan, lagipula belum tentu orang-orang yang hanya bisa menjilat harta orang tuanya itu akan mengerti dan percaya padanya. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak perduli dengan mereka asalkan Mingyu mempercayainya. Tidak perlu cinta yang sepertinya akan sangat mustahil ia dapatkan dari _namja_ itu. Ia hanya perlu kepercayaan _namja_ itu walau hatinya tetap saja mengatakan kalau semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Tanpa cinta, kepercayaan pun akan sangat sulit untuk ia dapakan.

Tapi malam itu, pelanggan setia bar mereka yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari Mingyu sedang bermabuk-mabukkan karena putus dengan kekasihnya dan sang manajer memaksanya untuk mengantar Jongin— _kakak Mingyu—_ pulang kerumah yang dengan kesialannya hari itu, Mingyu yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Ia memang sedikit dekat dengan Jongin karena _namja_ itu sering bercerita banyak hal sambil bermabuk-mabukan. Tetapi, Wonwoo tidak bisa mengatakan banyak, ia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan Jongin pernah menertawakannya karena ia mengatakan itu. Memangnya dimana letak kelucuannya?

Malam itu Mingyu memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin seolah menyampaikan sesuatu yang sudah Wonwoo langgar, seolah ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Dan Wonwoo harus pulang dengan menelan kekecewaan— _kekecewaan yang jauh lebih besar—_ karena tanggapan Mingyu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sampah. Jauh lebih hina dari orang-orang yang ada di sekolahnya.

Lalu esok harinya, Mingyu mengajaknya bertemu di apartemen _namja_ itu, Wonwoo berpikir kalau Mingyu sudah melupakan tentang malam itu tetapi ia bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan Mingyu langsung menyerangnya— _menyerangnya dengan sangat kasar_. Hingga Wonwoo benar-benar lelah melayani Mingyu, barulah _namja_ menghentikan aksinya dan sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Mingyu sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membenahi pakaiannya sementara dirinya masih meringkuk di bawah selimut tidak berdaya.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini."

Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, alasannya bertahan selama ini hanyalah karena Kim Mingyu. Tetapi untuk apa ia bertahan kalau Mingyu sendiri sudah melepaskan tangannya, tidak? Tetapi mendorongnya hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menggenggam tangan _namja_ itu.

"Mulai saat ini _Seonbae_ harus fokus belajar untuk ujian. Hanya bertahan hingga lulus dan orang-orang itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Mingyu tahu semuanya, ia tahu kalau Wonwoo hanya ingin menjadikannya tameng agar teman-temannya berhenti menghinanya. Tapi hanya itu yang Mingyu tahu, _namja_ itu tidak tahu kalau selama ini Wonwoo benar-benar memiliki perasaan padanya.

Wonwoo memilih diam membiarkan bulir-bulir air matanya yang tidak pernah keluar sebelumnya kini mengalir begitu lancarnya membasahi pipinya dan bantal bekas percintaannya dengan Kim Mingyu. Percintaan terakhir mereka karena Mingyu sudah mengakhirinya saat pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan agar isakannya tidak terdengar siapapun hingga rasa sesak yang begitu menyiksa dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan di tengah kesakitannya, Wonwoo meraih ponselnya, memilih pilihan terakhir yang tidak pernah Wonwoo inginkan selama ini.

"Kookie – _yah_? _Uri appaga jibe kajja."_

Dan disinilah Wonwoo berada, duduk di samping jendela kereta sementara adiknya yang duduk disampingnya yang kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya. "Kenapa _hyung_ berubah pikiran?" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti." Hubungan Wonwoo dengan ayahnya setelah kematian ibunya memang bisa dibilang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Wonwoo menyalahkan ayahnya atas kematian ibunya dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama neneknya di _Seoul_ dengan membawa adiknya. Wonwoo sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali kepada ayahnya, tetapi sepertinya ia harus melanggarnya kali ini, ia sudah benar-benar lelah dan ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab pada adiknya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" Seru Jungkook.

" _Wae_?" Kali ini Wonwoo menoleh menatap adiknya, "Terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Kali ini Wonwoo terkekeh, "Apa aku sangat kentara?" Tanyanya dan Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Jungkook ikut menoleh ke arah kakaknya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, "Itu karena _hyung_ hanya memperlihatkannya padaku. _**Dia**_ tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan _hyung_ jika _hyung_ tidak pernah mengatakannya." Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, kali ini sedikit lebih tulus. "Itu tidak perlu, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Mendapatkan hati Kim Mingyu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk aku dapatkan." Sambungnya dan kereta pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan _Seoul_ menuju Busan.

Hal yang tidak Wonwoo ketahui, seseorang kini tengah berlari mengejar keretanya sambil memanggil namanya walau hal itu hanya kesia-siaan belaka karena jarak yang begitu jauh membuat Wonwoo tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

 _To be Continued_


	2. Chapter 1

2 jam kemudian, kereta yang ditumpangi Wonwoo dan Jungkook telah sampai di Busan. Mereka menyeret bawaan masing-masing yang memang tidak terlalu banyak. Wonwoo sengaja tidak membawa banyak barang karena ia sepertinya masih akan kembali ke _Seoul_. Entahlah, ia sebenarnya tidak punya tujuan lagi di sana. Ia hanya merasa mungkin suatu hari nanti akan kembali ke sana.

"Itu _Appa_!" Jungkook berseru melihat seorang pria parubaya yang melambai ke arah mereka. Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya sementara Wonwoo memilih untuk berjalan seperti biasanya. Saat ia sampai di posisi ayahnya, Jungkook sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Tuan Jeon membuka lengannya ingin menyambut pelukan Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo hanya diam menatap datar sang ayah. Menyadari kalau kemarahan Wonwoo belum hilang untuknya, Tuan Jeon pun memilih untuk sabar.

" _Kajja_! Mobil _appa_ ada di sana."

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah sang ayah, Jungkooklah yang paling banyak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Walaupun pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada kakaknya, tetapi karena sang kakak yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawab, makanya Jungkooklah yang menjawab semua pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Naiklah ke lantai 2. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti sementara Wonwoo lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti langkah adiknya menaiki tangga kayu di dalam rumahnya. Ayahnya memang membuka restoran ramen yang berada di lantai pertama rumah mereka. Rumah ayahnya juga cukup dekat dengan pantai memungkinkan kita bisa melihat pemandangan pantai dari beranda belakang rumah.

" _Hyung_ kau kenapa? Bukankah _hyung_ kesini untuk berbaikan dengan ayah?" Tanya Jungkook kesal karena kakaknya sama sekali belum pernah mengeluarkan suaranya saat mereka sampai di Busan. Wonwoo memilih diam sambil menutup matanya membiarkan angin dari arah laut menyapa lembut wajahnya. Tidak semudah itu, ia tidak bisa dengan mudah memaafkan ayahnya begitu saja.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan, Jungkook pun memilih turun dari kamar membiarkan Wonwoo sendirian di balkon kamar.

oooOOooo

Wonwoo baru turun dari kamarnya saat ia mulai kelaparan, hari sudah malam dan ia ingat ia belum mengisi apapun diperutnya. Jungkook dan ayahnya entah dimana, yang jelas ia tidak mendapati mereka saat ia masuk ke dalam dapur dan mulai memasak ramen.

"Kau lapar? Biar _appa_ yang memasaknya." Wonwoo melirik sang ayah sejenak yang baru saja datang membawa beberapa belanjaan. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tapi Tuan Jeon tetap bersikukuh ingin memasakkan Wonwoo.

"Pergilah istirahat, kau pasti lelah. Biar _appa_ yang memasak untukmu." Wonwoo mendesis, "AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU!" Wonwoo tanpa sengaja menyenggol gagang panci yang dipakainya memasak air dan mengenai sang ayah.

Tuan Jeon terlihat meringis dan langsung membasahi lengannya yang terkena air panas dengan air di westafel. Wonwoo terlihat bersalah. Ia benar-benar serba salah sekarang, disisi lain ia masih belum bisa memaafkan ayahnya tetapi disisi lain lagi, nyatanya _namja_ parubaya yang ada didepannya ini adalah ayahnya.

"Ini tidak apa-apa. Kau pergilah, biar _appa_ yang membereskan." Wonwoo berbalik dan meninggalkan dapur tanpa tahu kalau sang ayah kini tengah meneteskan air matanya. Padahal dulu, Wonwoo begitu dekat dengannya tetapi kenapa anak itu seolah mengganggapnya tidak ada saat ini.

Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab begitu saja, ia pun mencari salep untuk mengobati luka ayahnya yang sepertinya sedikit parah. Wonwoo kembali turun ke dapur dan melihat ayahnya yang sudah memasakkan ramen untuknya.

"Ramennya sudah matang. Duduklah, _appa_ ada di kamar kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Wonwoo menatap ayahnya datar lalu mendekati sang ayah. "Duduklah." Walau Tuan Jeon terlihat bingung, ia pun akhirnya duduk membiarkan Wonwoo melakukan hal yang tidak pernah disangkanya.

Wonwoo mengoleskan salep obat di lengannya yang memerah dengan telaten, "Kenapa? Kenapa _appa_ meninggalkan _eomma_?" Tuan Jeon terhenyak sejenak, ia pikir Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menanyakan ini lagi padanya.

"Waktu itu aku masih mudah dan masih ingin mengejar mimpi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kebahagiaanku sesungguhnya adalah kau, adikmu dan juga ibumu. Kau boleh membenci _appa_. _Appa_ pantas mendapatkannya. Tetapi, kau hidup dengan baik bersama adikmu seperti ini, _appa_ benar-benar berterima kasih."

Wonwoo terisak, " _Eomma_ sakit dan selalu mengatakan untuk jangan pernah membenci _appa_. Tetapi aku tetap membenci _appa_." Tuan Jeon menarik tangannya lalu mendekap Wonwoo, "Maafkan _appa_. Selamanya _appa_ tidak akan pernah bisa menebus kesalahan _appa_. _Appa_ benar-benar menyesal." Wonwoo tidak membalas pelukan ayahnya tetapi ia juga tidak menolak, ia menumpahkan seluruh perasaan dan emosinya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia memaafkan ayahnya dan melupakan semuanya.

Jungkook yang menonton di balik pintu dapur juga hanya bisa terisak, ia bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya beban yang ditanggung kakaknya. Ia hanya ingin kakaknya melupakan semuanya dan meringankan bebannya, ia adalah orang pertama yang begitu menginginkan kebahagiaan kakaknya sama seperti kakaknya yang selama ini selalu menjaga dan merawatnya.

oooOOooo

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Hari ini Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya untuk ayahnya lagi. Ia sudah memaafkan ayahnya dan bahkan saat ini ia malah meringkuk dalam pelukan ayahnya. Menangis dalam diam karena rasa sakit yang belum hilang yang ia dapatkan saat di _Seoul_. Jungkook sendiri malah tidur memeluknya dari belakang karena ingin tidur bersamanya juga dan ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, terkadang kau terlihat begitu cantik sama seperti _eomma_ mu." Wonwoo tersenyum dalam diam, "Aku ingat saat kau mulai tumbuh dan anak-anak perempuan tetangga kita menganggapmu perempuan juga. Hari itu kau masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah merengut marah." Wonwoo mengingatnya dengan samar, ia memang pernah dianggap perempuan oleh anak-anak perempuan sebelah rumahnya saat ia berusia 8 tahun. Itulah mengapa, ia selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya agar tidak ada lagi yang mengira dirinya perempuan. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan satu-satunya cara ia menampilkannya adalah dengan menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Pacar _hyung_ sangat tampan." Sahut Jungkook yang langsung mendapatkan cubikan keras dari sang kakak.

"Tampan?" Wonwoo melirik sinis sang adik, "It—"

"Jadi pria tampan itu yang sudah membuat anak sulung ayah yang cantik ini menangis?" Wonwoo ingin menyanggah tetapi melihat senyum ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak marah karena ia menyukai laki-laki juga, Wonwoo hanya bisa diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

" _Hyung_ menangis karena Mingyu?" Wonwoo kembali melirik adiknya sinis namun sepertinya lirikan sinis itu sama sekali tidak mempan karena Jungkook hanya memeletkan lidahnya. "Aku sudah putus dengannya. Jadi jangan membahasnya lagi." Tuan Jeon tersenyum samar pada Jungkook meminta anak itu tidak bertanya lagi. Ia tahu kalau anaknya sedang patah hati, jadi ia akan membiarkan Wonwoo berbicara padanya suatu hari nanti. Wonwoo yang sudah mulai menganggapnya sebagai ayah lagi sudah merupakan kejadian luar biasa yang patut disyukurinya, ia tidak mau membuat Wonwoo merasa tertekan. Sama seperti Wonwoo yang sudah mau menerimanya, ia juga menerima Wonwoo apa adanya.

 **Highlight**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : BxB, YAOI, Shonen-** _ **Ai,**_ _ **SO GO OUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT**_ **.**

 **Desclaimer : Seventeen belong to Plediz Ent. Their parents, and their own. Saya hanya pinjam nama untuk mendukung karakter dalam cerita.** _ **But this story is mind.**_

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Words : 2K+**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

"Mingyu? Kau tidak ke sekolah?." Mingyu melirik sang kakak sejenak sebelum kembali terfokus dengan buku bacaannya di sofa. Kai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mingyu setelah membasahi tenggorkannya dengan segelas air.

"Ah, aku tidak sempat bertanya kemarin, siapa yang membawaku ke rumah?"

" _Hyung_ tidak ingat?" Kai menangkap nada sinis dari nada bicara adiknya. Ia mengerinyit tidak mengerti.

"Wonwoo?" Raut wajah Mingyu mengeras karena ternyata kakaknya memang mengenal Wonwoo. "Apa dia salah satu pemuas nafsu _hyung_?"

"Jaga perkataanmu Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo bukan orang seperti itu." Mingyu tersenyum sinis, "Bukankah Wonwoo bekerja di bar itu?"

Kai mengangguk, "Benar sekali. Tetapi sebagai seorang bartender. Dia tidak pernah melayani siapapun di bar itu. Dia bekerja disana untuk menghidupi adiknya." Mingyu kembali tersenyum sinis, " _Hyung_ begitu tahu tentang dirinya, apa _hyung_ yakin kalau dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun?"

Kai mendesah, "Aku tidak tahu apa kau mengenalnya atau tidak. Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar bukan orang seperti itu. Aku ingat saat manajer disana menawarinya pekerjaan itu dan ia menolaknya dengan tegas. Tapi meskipun berwajah datar setidaknya Wonwoo sangat bertanggung jawab pada adiknya, dia adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Dia selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku." Pegangan tangan Mingyu pada bukunya merenggang.

"Kau tahu apa alasannya dia menolak?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab tetapi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu penasaran sudah melebihi segalanya, "Katanya dia memiliki kekasih dan dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya beruntung mendapatkan Wonwoo. Seharusnya kau bercermin kepadanya yang bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang dan buk—"

"HEY! YAKKK! ANAK NAKAL! KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Kai mengumpat saat Mingyu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung meninggalkannya sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hari ini Mingyu benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik setelah memutuskan Wonwoo kemarin dan ia tidak berangkat kesekolah untuk menghindari Wonwoo walau nyatanya ia sudah menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Ia ingin melihat Wonwoo, entah mengapa ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu dan ia mulai tidak biasa saat ia tidak melihat Wonwoo. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berpikiran pendek dan marah saat ia melihat kakaknya pulang dengan Wonwoo. Dan sialnya ia baru menyadarinya kalau ia cemburu.

 _BRUGH—_ Karena begitu terburu-buru, Mingyu tanpa sengaja menabrak salah satu pegawai tata usaha yang tengah membawa banyak tumpukan kertas. Mingyu menunduk membantu pegawai itu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu, walau bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ketua osis, dan ia tidak boleh merusak citranya.

Saat mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu, tanpa sengaja Mingyu menemukan sebuah kertas yang tertulis nama Wonwoo didalamnya. Ia membacanya dengan seksama dan tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya.

" _Saem_? Apa Jeon Wonwoo yang ada di dalam kertas ini adalah siswa kelas tiga?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Sayang sekali ia harus mengambil surat pindah, padahal sebentar lagi ia akan lulus." Jantung Mingyu mulai berdetak dengan kencang, "Kapan? Kapan dia mengisi formulir ini?"

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sepertinya dia akan pindah dari _Seoul_." Mingyu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berbalik kembali menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Pindah dari _Seoul_? Kemana? Mingyu mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo tapi ponsel _namja_ itu malah tidak aktif. Mingyu menghubungi seseorang lagi dan mencoba mengumpat saat orang yang dihubunginya cukup lama menjawabnya.

"Cari tahu posisi Jeon Wonwoo saat ini, Sekarang!" Mingyu tidak mendengarkan umpatan orang yang dihubunginya diseberang sana, ia terus berkendara berharap semoga Wonwoo masih ada dirumahnya.

Hingga lima menit berlalu, sebuah pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu dari jalan. Ia melihat layar ponselnya sejenak dan mengetahui dimana posisi _namja_ itu saat ini. Mingyu pun membanting stir mobilnya memutar arah menuju stasiun _Seoul_.

"JEON WONWOO! JEON WONWOO!"

Mingyu tidak perduli kalau ia dianggap orang gila karena memanggil-manggil nama seseorang dengan sangat keras di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini, tapi sepertinya usahanya berakhir sia-sia karena kereta yang ditumpangi oleh pemilik nama itu sudah berjalan dan sangat cepat.

Mingyu mendesah frustasi, ia ingin menyusul Wonwoo tetapi ia tidak tahu kemana arah _namja_ itu pergi. Kereta yang ditumpangi Wonwoo adalah kereta umum yang melewati banyak stasiun. Mingyu berbalik dan kembali ke mobilnya, ia akan mencari keberadaan Wonwoo lagi dengan bantuan temannya tetapi sepertinya ia harus bertemu langsung dengan temannya itu atau ia tidak akan mendapatkan bantuan mengingat ia baru saja membuat temannya itu kesal.

Mingyu yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak melihat saat mobil tangki air tengah melintas didepannya, ia mencoba mengerem mobilnya sekuat tenaga untuk meminimalisir tabrakannya namun kepalanya terhantam keras pada _dashboard_ mobil. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah wajah Wonwoo yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya saat _namja_ itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan begitu tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Hal yang baru disadarinya saat ia sudah kehilangan _namja_ itu dari sisinya.

" _Saranghae..."_ Dan kesadaran Mingyu pun hilang sepenuhnya.

oooOOooo

 _3 tahun kemudian..._

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, kau bisa menyusul _hyung_ kapan saja." Jungkook merungut kesal. Sementara sang ayah yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, padahal usia kedua anaknya hanya terpaut satu tahun tetapi Jungkook sepertinya masih terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak menungguku saja?"

"Siapa yang akan membantu ayah di restoran kalau kau juga ikut denganku. Aku hanya 2 tahun di _Seoul_ , setelah itu aku akan kembali. Lagipula, aku bisa berkunjung kapan saja." Wonwoo menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya sebelum menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam kereta yang akan ditumpanginya.

Ia sempat melambai sambil tersenyum pada ayah dan adiknya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kereta. 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuknya, ia melalui begitu banyak hal di Busan bersama dengan ayahnya. Tetapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan satu hal. Perasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Perasaannya yang masih tertinggal di _Seoul_ , yang masih dimiliki oleh _namja_ brengsek yang benama Kim Mingyu. Ia memang tidak pernah mengungkit-ngukitnya lagi pada Jungkook dan ayahnya tetapi ia masih menyimpannya. Ia bisa saja melupakan semua hal di dunia ini, tetapi tidak untuk perasaannya pada Mingyu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan _namja_ itu padanya? Kenapa ia bisa menyukai _namja_ itu sampai sedalam ini?

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di _Seoul_ karena kampus terbaik memang hanya ada di _Seoul_. Tidak mudah mengambil keputusan ini karena Jungkook begitu menentangnya dari awal. Anak itu tidak ingin dirinya bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Toh Mingyu tidak akan pernah perduli padanya walau nantinya mereka bertemu lagi. Entahlah, ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi tetapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan _namja_ itu lagi.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa Wonwoo abaikan, ia merindukan Mingyu dan senyum tampannya yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan luluh seperti dirinya yang kata orang memiliki hati sekeras batu.

oooOOooo

Wonwoo mengambil jurusan komunikasi di salah satu universitas di _Seoul_. Ia beruntung karena ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa hingga ia bisa melanjutkan kuliah tanpa harus memikirkan biaya kuliahnya hingga ia mendapatkan gelarnya. Meskipun Wonwoo terkenal anak nakal dan bahkan pernah bekerja di bar, tapi berkat usahanya belajar dan memang kebiasaannya yang suka membaca ia bisa lulus seleksi dan mendapat beasiswa.

Tersenyum miring, Wonwoo memperhatikan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat jauh berbeda. Kacamata bulat gaya lama kini menghiasi matanya, mungkin karena kebiasaannya membaca buku hingga ia tidak bisa sesuatu yang sangat jauh. Ia mendapatkan minus satu dimatanya. Tidak hanya itu, rambutnya yang agak memanjang kini menutupi juga dahinya membuatnya terlihat sangat culun. Wonwoo kembali terkekeh dalam hati bagaimana penampilannya benar-benar seperti anak kutu buku. Ia menyukai penampilannya sekarang, selain karena ia tidak suka menonjolkan dirinya ia memang ingin lulus dengan tenang di universitas ini.

Ini sudah hari ke-3 ia berada di _Seoul_. Ia memilih untuk tinggal di rumah lamanya dan membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk membersihkan dan merapikannya. Lalu kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari buku yang bisa menunjangnya belajar agar ia tidak terlalu kesusahan saat perkuliahan nanti, dan hari ini adalah kuliah perdananya.

Wonwoo meraih bukunya setelah merapikan kemejanya dan rambutnya. Ia keluar dari toilet menuju tempat ia berjanji dengan seseorang. Sebenarnya ia punya seorang teman di universitas ini, mereka berada di jurusan yang sama tetapi berbeda semester. Orang itu adalah temannya saat ia berada di Busan dan sekaligus orang yang merekomendasikan universitas ini.

Universitas ini sangat luas dan begitu banyak fasilitas, pantas saja menjadi salah satu unggulan dan Wonwoo merasa nyaman karena banyaknya pohon-pohon cantik yang berbeda-beda warna daun. Selama ini di Busan ia hanya sering bermain di pantai dan sangat jarang pergi ke taman, itulah salah satu alasan ia masuk ke universitas ini.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya, ia tersenyum samar saat melihat orang itu kini tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di tempat mereka bertemu, di salah satu taman baca di universitas ini. Hingga...

 _BRUGH—_ karena terlalu memperhatikan temannya, ia tidak melihat jalan didepannya dan malah menabrak seseorang. Wonwoo pun langsung membungkuk meminta maaf dan memunguti bukunya. Ia bisa mendengar kalau orang yang ditabraknya itu mendengus kesal tetapi orang itu— _atau lebih tepatnya_ —pria itu membantunya memunguti bukunya.

" _Maaf_." Bisik Wonwoo menerima bukunya, ia belum melihat jelas wajah orang itu karena tertutupi oleh poninya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama berdiri dan orang itu langsung berlalu dari hadapannya sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Aku di sini!"

DEG'

Pria yang ditabrak Wonwoo itu langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan menariknya agar berbalik posisi menghadap kearahnya sebelum _namja_ itu sempat melangkah mendekati orang yang memanggilnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

" _Ne_?"

DEG'

Bola mata Wonwoo membulat saat ia melihat dengan jelas orang yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Orang yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan bertemu secepat ini. Di tempat ini dan di universitas yang sama.

 _Kim Mingyu_!

 _To be Continued_


	3. Chapter 2

Ia tidak ingat apapun. Tentang dirinya ataupun kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Saat ia terbangun ia benar-benar melupakan segala hal yang bisa membuatnya berada di tempat dengan penuh bau obat-obatan ini. Lalu terdengar suara jerita wanita parubaya menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat bahkan hampir membuatnya sesak. Sementara seorang pria yang mungkin lebih tua darinya juga seorang pria parubaya di belakang wanita itu juga terlihat meneteskan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata haru.

"Mingyu – _ya_? Kau benar-benar sadar. Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih anakku." Ia masih tidak mengerti apapun. Mingyu? Apa itu namanya? Nama itu terasa tidak asing tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Kalian siapa?" Dan ketiga orang yang datang menghampirinya sebelumnya itu langsung tertegun di tempat menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

ooOOOoo

Mingyu tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya kalau apa yang diketahuinya hanya terjadi dalam drama dan novel kini benar-benar terjadi padanya. Ia melupakan segalanya. Segala tentang masa lalunya, siapa dirinya dan apa yang sudah terjadi hingga ia mengalami kecelakaan lalu koma dan bangun dalam keadaan tidak mengingat apapun.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya, ada satu nama yang diingatnya tetapi tidak bisa ia ingat siapa pemilik nama itu.

 _Jeon Wonwoo._ Nama itu adalah yang pertama kali ia sebut saat ia terbangun. Ia sudah mencari informasi ke semua orang dan tidak ada yang bisa memberinya petunjuk tentang teka-teki yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Pemilik nama itu seolah tersembunyi dari semua orang, seolah-olah hubungannya dengan sang pemilik nama adalah rahasia. Atau memang semua orang menyembunyikannya darinya?

Ada begitu banyak hal yang mengejutkan dirinya tentang Wonwoo. Salah satunya adalah kata sandi apartemennya bukan angka kombinasi tanggal lahirnya melainkan tanggal lahir seseorang. Ia sangat yakin kalau tanggal lahir itu adalah milik Wonwoo. Dan hal lainnya yang ia sembunyikan dari semua orang. Saat ia diam-diam mengingat nama itu, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata seolah ia telah kehilangan hal yang begitu sangat berharga. Rasa sesak yang begitu memenuhi dadanya begitu menyiksanya saat ia mengingat nama itu seolah ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat ia sesali dan tidak akan pernah bisa ia kembalikan.

Siapapun pemilik nama itu, bagaimana orangnya. Ia pasti akan menemukannya, ia pasti akan berusaha mengingatnya walau ia harus merasa tersiksa setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat masa lalunya.

 **Highlight**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : BxB, YAOI, Shonen-** _ **Ai,**_ _ **SO GO OUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT**_ **.**

 **Desclaimer : Seventeen belong to Plediz Ent. Their parents, and their own. Saya hanya pinjam nama untuk mendukung karakter dalam cerita.** _ **But this story is mind.**_

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Words : 2K+**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Mingyu – _ya_!" Pegangan tangan itu terlepas saat terdengar suara panggilan terhadap Mingyu. _Namja_ yang kini berdiri di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mundur tanpa sadar tapi saat Mingyu kembali berpaling kearahnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua iris mereka bertemu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memutus kontak itu lebih dulu.

"Namamu Jeon Wonwoo?"

DEG'

Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengeratkan cengkramannya pada buku yang dipegangnya. "Namaku Kim Mingyu. Apa kau mengenalku?" Kali ini Wonwoo mendongak menatap paras tampan yang selama ini masih selalu terbayang di depan matanya. Menatap kesempurnaan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain, kesempurnaan yang pernah menjadi milikinya walau hanya sekedar kepalsuan.

Tapi ada apa dengan tatapan bingung itu? Apa Mingyu sudah melupakannya? Apa _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak sudi untuk mengingatnya lagi?

" _Oppa_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam kelam yang tergerai indah menghampiri mereka. Senyumannya begitu cantik dan kulitnya hampir sama dengan warna kulit Mingyu. Begitu anggun dengan pakaian mahalnya dan terlihat begitu serasi berdiri di samping Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Apa pria culun ini mengganggumu?" Mingyu melirik wanita itu sejenak lalu kembali menatap Wonwoo. Benar, kalau pria didepannya ini memang culun. Sama seperti perkataan tunangannya. Yah wanita yang berdiri disampingnya ini adalah tunangannya, _Tzuyu_.

"Tolong maafkan adikku. Dia anak baru jadi dia masih agak ceroboh." Mingyu beralih menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan adalah seniornya di jurusan komunikasi. Dia adalah kekasih dari presiden kampus, Seungcheol. Semua orang menyukainya terkecuali para wanita yang iri dengan paras cantiknya. Apalagi statusnya sebagai kekasih Seungcheol membuatnya memilik banyak _haters_. Mingyu kembali melirik Wonwoo yang kini sudah berdiri memunggunginya. Walau Wonwoo dalam bayangannya tidak sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tidak ada salahnya ia mencari tentang Wonwoo si culun didepannya ini.

" _Oppa_? Kita harus pergi sekarang atau kedua orang tua kita akan marah karena kita terlambat menghadiri makan siang mereka." Mingyu terpaksa berbalik dan mengikuti ajakan Tzuyu meninggalkan perasaan aneh saat ia melihat mata elang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tua itu.

Setelah kepergian Mingyu dan Tzuyu, Jeonghan langsung berbalik memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo tersenyum lemah kemudian mengangguk. "Aku menyarankan untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka."

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Mingyu dan Tzuyu adalah sepasang kekasih."

DEG'

"Mereka sudah bertunangan satu tahun yang lalu. Dan wanita yang bernama Tzuyu itu adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan kampus ini. Jadi, jangan mencoba mencari masalah dengannya kalau kau ingin kuliah dengan tenang di sini." Wonwoo memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar menanggapi Jeonghan pun ia tidak sanggup. Kenapa? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan? Ia memang telah menduga kalau hal-hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi tetapi kenapa dadanya begitu sesak.

"Wonwoo – _ya_? Kau mendengarku?"

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk, "Aku pasti akan mendengar _hyung_." Jawabnya dengan nada lemah. "Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau terlihat pucat? Apa kau sakit?" Wonwoo menggeleng, "Bisakah _hyung_ menunjukkan dimana perpustakaannya?"

" _Ah,_ aku lupa. Ayo kita ke perpustakaan."

oooOOooo

Wonwoo mendesah kesal walau tidak jelas. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa rak buku di perpustakaan ini sangat tinggi hingga ia kesusahan untuk mengambil buku yang diinginkannya. Hingga sebuah tangan lain mendahuluinya mengambil buku yang diinginkannya. Wonwoo langsung berbalik menghadap orang yang baru saja mengambil buku itu.

"Kau bisa menggunakan meja kecil yang di sana kalau kau tidak sampai seperti tadi." Jelasnya dengan nada cuek sambil menunjuk tumupukan meja kecil yang ada di sudut, lalu memberikan buku itu pada Wonwoo. "Suara nafasmu mengganggu tidurku." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan ke sudut dekat dengan posisi Wonwoo dan tidur dalam keadaan duduk sambil bersandar di tembok.

Wonwoo menatap lekat— _lebih tepatnya namja—_ yang baru saja menolongnya itu, dilihat dari wajahnya, orang itu tidak seperti orang korea. Tapi Wonwoo hanya mengamati sampai di sana, ia kemudian menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk membaca dan mulai membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

" _Kau boleh melupakan semua hal tentang diriku..."_

" _Kau boleh tidak mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi..."_

" _Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan cintamu padaku..."_

" _Hal yang akan selalu kembali ke tempatnya dimanapun ia berlabuh..."_

Wonwoo tersenyum miris membaca salah satu potongan puisi buku sastra yang dibacanya. Ia kembali teringat dengan Mingyu. Kalau memang _namja_ itu telah melupakannya, lalu apakah dia juga melupakan cintanya?

 _Ah pabbo_! Memangnya sejak kapan Mingyu memiliki cinta untukmu. Jangankan cinta, perhatiannya saja kau tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Lalu untuk apa kau mengharapkan satu kata yang begitu mustahil itu dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang kini bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan yang cantik dan sempurna.

Wonwoo menutup bukunya lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas bukunya menatap kosong orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di dalam perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini tidak sepi tetapi tidak ramai juga. Entah kenapa ia kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkan acara membacanya. Jeonghan sudah meninggalkannya sedari tadi karena _namja_ itu punya janji dengan seseorang dan hanya mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Apa sebaiknya ia mengecek ruang kelasnya?

Yah sepertinya itu keputusan yang jauh lebih baik daripada ia melamunkan hal yang tidak berguna di dalam perpustakaan. Wonwoo meletakkan buku yang belum selesai dibacanya itu kembali ke tempatnya, kali ini ia menggunakan meja kecil agar ia bisa meletakkannya. _Namja_ yang tadi membantunya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, entah kemana _namja_ itu. Lalu memangnya kenapa? Sejak kapan ia perduli dengan sekitarnya?

Setelah menyelesaikan registrasi agar ia terdaftar sebagai anggota perpustakaan, Wonwoo menyusuri gedung-gedung kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya besok. Hari ini seharusnya ia sudah masuk dalam perkuliahan, tetapi pihak universitas memberinya kebijakan karena Wonwoo tidak ikut masa orientasi kampus dan Wonwoo harus mengenal dulu kampusnya, setidaknya ruang kelas dan ruang-ruang penting di fakultasnya.

Wonwoo memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas yang cukup luas yang di susun dengan meja dan kursi bertingkat kebelakang seperti susunan kursi di bioskop. Kelas ini terlihat kosong, kecuali seseorang yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan lengannya. Wonwoo mencoba duduk di tempat paling depan dimana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di papan tulis dan sepertinya lebih mudah untuk menangkap penjelasan dosen.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Wonwoo tersentak pelan, ia menoleh mendapati _namja_ yang menolongnya saat di perpustakaan tadi kini berdiri di sampingnya. Wonwoo dengan reflek menggeleng pelan dengan wajah datarnya dan tersembunyi di balik penampilan culunnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Wonwoo mendesah mencoba mengabaikan pria itu, ia hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya hingga sebuah lengan menahannya, "Kau mengabaikanku Mr. Nerd!" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mendesah lalu menghempaskan lengannya.

"Namaku Jun." Wonwoo hampir saja gagal mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya saat _namja_ itu malah menyebutkan namanya. _Namja_ itu kemudian tersenyum— _lebih mirip smirk—_ kemudian meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan sejuta kebingungannya. Walau tidak bisa pungkiri kalau _namja_ itu memiliki senyuman yang sangat tampan walau tidak setampan milik Mingyu, perbedaannya senyum Jun terlihat sedikit misterius dan ia yakin kalau gadis-gadis di luar sana akan menjerit saat melihat senyum Jun, sama seperti Mingyu—tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia malah membandingkan Mingyu dan Jun? Sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Mingyu hari ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Sebaiknya ia pulang saja ke rumah agar ia bisa fokus kepada kuliahnya besok. Setelah mengabari Jeonghan tentang kepulangannya, ia pun meninggalkan area kampus yang masih terasa asing itu menuju rumahnya.

Namun rencananya pulang dan tidur dengan lelap di rumah tidak akan berjalan lancar saat ia melihat _namja_ yang sudah menghancurkan harinya kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah datar yang begitu mengintimidasi.

oooOOOooo

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Sepertinya kalian semakin mesra saja." Goda Ibu Kim saat mereka sedang makan bersama. Tzuyu terlihat berseri dengan pujian calon mertuanya sementara Mingyu hanya terdiam melamunkan sesuatu seolah pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain.

"Mingyu?"

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Hah?" Mingyu baru tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap ayah dan ibunya yang kini menatapnya heran. "Aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu." Mingyu langsung pergi tanpa menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan ibunya. Sang ibu hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan Mingyu dan tersenyum canggung pada Tzuyu dan kedua orang tuanya meminta maaf dengan kelakuan kurang ajar Mingyu. Entah sejak kapan Mingyu mulai bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu. Padahal Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat tahu tata krama.

Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke kampus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin memastikan sesuatu pada _namja_ culun yang bernama Wonwoo itu. Kalau benar _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang selama ini dicarinya maka seluruh pertanyaannya pasti akan segera terjawab. Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya, setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat kenangannya yang terhapus, rasa sakit dikepalanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin menjadi gila. Ia bahkan punya Dokter psikiater sendiri yang hanya diketahui oleh kakaknya.

Keberuntungan berada di pihak Mingyu saat ia melihat orang itu kini berjalan keluar dari kampus. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri _namja_ itu. "Ikut aku!" Perintahnya, bukan meminta tetapi memerintah.

"Untuk apa aku ikut dengan orang asing?" Mingyu yakin kalau Wonwoo sempat terkejut melihatnya dan itu semakin membuatnya yakin kalau Wonwoo pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ingatannya. "Tentu saja untuk memastikan sesuatu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menghempaskannya ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan bertingkah kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu." Ancam Mingyu membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa diam di dalam mobil tidak mencoba untuk kabur lagi saat mobil mulai berjalan. Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo hanya ingin terfokus pada jalanan di luar sana. Berada di dekat Mingyu benar-benar mampu membuat pengendalian dirinya hampir saja runtuh. Dan saat ia sadar kalau mobil itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat dimana kenangan lama saat terakhir kali kebersamaannya dengan Mingyu barulah Wonwoo bereaksi.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" Mingyu sangat yakin kalau Wonwoo terlihat sangat terkejut saat ia membawa _namja_ itu ke apartemen lamanya. Wonwoo masih mencoba menyangkal dan menggeleng, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Untuk apa _Seonbae_ membawaku ke sini?" Wonwoo mencoba kembali kabur saat mereka turun dari mobil tetapi kekuatan Mingyu benar-benar kuat hingga mampu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lobi apartemen dan membawanya ke depan apartemen _namja_ itu. Sekilas kenangan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan dengan Mingyu di tempat ini membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu. Tetapi berhenti melakukan ini Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo sudah tidak mau berpura-pura lagi. Ia tidak tahu tujuan _namja_ itu membawanya keapartemen ini. Kalau _namja_ itu membawanya ke sini untuk tidur dengan _namja_ itu lagi, maka Kim Mingyu tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Ia bukan lagi Wonwoo yang dulu, walau kenyataannya ia masih sangat mencintai Mingyu, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah membuat perasaannya kalah lagi. Ia sudah berjanji kepada ayah dan adiknya untuk hidup dengan bahagia dan melupakan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengerinyit karena Wonwoo tidak lagi berbicara formal padanya, ia langsung menghimpit _namja_ itu ke tembok depan apartemennya. Apartemen ini hanya terdiri satu kamar setiap lantainya, itulah mengapa apartemen ini hanya ada mereka berdua di lantai ini. "Jadi, kau benar-benar mengenalku?"

Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek, "Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau tidak mengenalku. Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Kau benar-benar brengsek karena melupakanku." Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu hingga _namja_ itu menjauh darinya. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk segera menjauh dan menuju lift.

"Aku memang sudah melupakanmu."

DEG'

Langkah Wonwoo berhenti walau ia tidak berbalik, "Melupakan semua kenangan yang aku miliki. Semuanya. Bahkan namaku dan seluruh kehidupanku. Aku melupakan semuanya karena kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Aku hanya mengingat satu nama saat aku terbangun dari koma." Kali ini Wonwoo berbalik menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikannya. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Mingyu tetapi _namja_ itu sepertinya berkata benar.

"Bukan namaku ataupun nama kedua orang tuaku." Mingyu kembali mendekat ke arah Wonwoo—begitu dekat hingga Wonwoo bisa merasakan nafas hangat Mingyu diwajahnya. Mingyu menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo merinding seketika.

"Tetapi namamu, _Jeon Wonwoo_."

DEG'

 _To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Pengumuman:

For All my readers, FF HIGHLIGTH MEANIE dan Juga VKOOK – The magic meet The arrogant actor akan dilanjutkan di WATTPAD. Disebabkan kartu saya terkena internet positif di situs ini dan saya agak kesusahan untuk UPDATE di FFN. Harus pake Wifi dan susah untuk cari wifi di tempat saya.

Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, ini juga bukan mau saya. Jadi saya akan mengupdate CERITA terbaru di WATTPAD semua.

Akun Wattpad saya : TanpaNama52

Note : MEANIE HIGHLIGHT sudah UPDATE di Wattpad yah!


End file.
